fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion Lucifer
Hyperion Lucifer (ヒウペリオン ルシファー Hiuperion Rushifā) is the second (adopted) son of Cronus Saturnalia, a prince of Othrys, and one of the Cardinals. Recognized as one of the strongest Mages in Othrys, he is known by many aliases, including The Fastest Mage of Othrys '(最速のオスリス ''Saisoku no Osurisu) and 'Titan of Light '(光の巨人 Hikari no Kyojin). Appearance Hyperion has golden eyes, fair skin, and long, blonde hair extending to his upper back, which he keeps in a ponytail. He has a somewhat lean build, yet still boasts a muscular physique. He normally wears a black, sleeveless shirt; with a white, sleeveless vest over it; and a white robe with a hood. His clothing bears an overall ragged appearance, like he's a homeless individual living on the streets. Personality Hyperion is incredibly energetic and hyperactive. He greatly enjoys the thrill of life, being somewhat of a daredevil, greatly in contrast to his older brother. He believes that true power comes from hard work and conviction, believing that he has the most conviction and that no one can defeat him, as they'd need to have greater conviction than him to strike him down. Hyperion has somewhat of an arrogance streak, often boasting about how powerful he is, but he's rarely often disproven. He prides himself the most in his speed and absolute defense, claiming no man can injure him. Despite his feelings towards most people, he has a high degree of camaraderie amongst his peers in the Cardinals, believing each of them to be a dear friend. This goes double for his family members, having a great love and affection for his family. If anyone harms or threatens them, he will stop at nothing to eradicate the threat, transforming from his normal lighthearted and energetic self to a cold and calculated individual. History When Hyperion was born, his mother immediately died, doing so before he was named, and ended up growing up on the streets as an orphan. In comparison to the other street urchins, he was weak and frail, and often was attacked so that they could steal his food and other items. One day, he encountered Cronus Saturnalia, who took pity on him and adopted him into the Othran Royal Family. He was finally named by Cronus, calling him Hyperion, due to it being a "radiant" name. Hyperion trained under his new brother Jason Barcha in order to learn magic, quickly finding out he had an affinity for Light Magic. While not as intelligent as Jason, Hyperion rose through the ranks of the Othran military, eventually becoming a Cardinal, all due to his own power and without the assistance of his father. Magic and Abilities 'Light Magic '(光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Hyperion is a master of this magic, being able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Most commonly, Hyperion will use it to enhance either his physical blows by imbuing them with light, or by firing incredibly fast and destructive light beams. The beams he fires can either possess great piercing power, or generate a powerful explosion after hitting their target. Hyperion is also capable of creating solid constructs of light. This includes various types of weapons (ranging from blunt tools to serrated weapons) and basic shields. The density of his light can also be incorporated onto his own body, allowing him to block normally lethal blows using nothing but his bare hands. The light itself can also simply be used as a flash bang, blinding foes to either distract them or allow others to escape. The power of his flash bangs are so great that opposition will be blinded for a solid two minutes, while simultaneously eradicating any shadows of anything created by Shadow Magic in the area. His mastery over this magic is so great that he can transform his body into light, although he remains physical. In his light body form he has complete control over what his body can do, to flying around with his body made of light, or even shaping his body into a sharp beam of light to pierce his opponents. Despite still being physical in nature, Hyperion is still able to use his light body technique to augment his body's external structure, allowing him to even block sword slashes with only his body parts. Using his light, Hyperion is also capable of flight, in and outside of his light body form. This magic has one glaring weakness however, in the form of reflective surfaces. When striking a reflective surface, Hyperion's light beams will bounce off of them, completely changing trajectory, although Hyperion has learned to somewhat mitigate this weakness by reflecting his light beams off multiple surfaces to still strike his target. This also stems to his light body techniques. His light is normally the stereotypical yellowish-gold color. His mastery of this magic is what has garnered him the title of "Titan of Light". * 'Lightspeed '(ライトスピード Raitosupīdo): A spell used to temporarily increase Hyperion's speed by drastic margins. Hyperion transforms his body into light and flies around his opponent. He then strikes them once or numerous times to deal incredible damage. He can even dodge point blank attacks with this spell. The speed in which he travels is so great that more often than not, his opposition will not even be able to react to his movements. It is considered superior to even the speed enhancements of High Speed and the Heavenly Body Magic Spell, '''Meteor. Even the usage of Slowing Magic doesn't slow down Hyperion's perception of time enough for Hyperion to be out-sped. As his body is made from light while he moves, his body has no difficulty maintaining his level of speed and can do so without injury to himself. This spell deactivates the second Hyperion stops moving. The incredible speed of this spell has him labeled as the fastest of the Cardinals. ** Luminous Drill '(発光ドリル ''Hakkō Doriru): With his body made of light, Hyperion forms his body into the shape of a spinning drill. With his immense speed, he flies towards his opponent from whatever angle he desires, even changing it on a whim, and proceeds to pierce through his desired target, completely boring through it in a matter of seconds. He can easily pierce Adamantine and create giant holes in the ground with this spell's rotation and speed. This spell can either be used offensively or as a tool (for example, using it to dig tunnels). It is Hyperion's fastest Light Magic spell. * 'Photon Laser '(光子レーザー Kōshi Rēzā): Hyperion aims his opened palm at his opponent, with his fingers spread out. His hand briefly glows and he fires a small beam of concentrated light at his opponent. Despite its size, this spell is very powerful, and has a high amount of piercing power, capable of easily piercing through flesh and steel alike. It can even pierce through Adamantine. The beam leaves a spherical hole through whatever it pierced, sometimes even cauterizes the wound with the light's heat as it exits the body. As the name of the spell implies, this spell has the strength of a laser. * 'Heaven's Rain '(天の雨 Ten no Ame): Hyperion initiates this spell by creating a magic seal in front of him. He then proceeds to blast a barrage of arrow-shaped light beams at his opponent. Their power individually is not great, but combined they can deal a hefty amount of damage, constantly bombarding the target with piercing light beams from above, hence the name of the spell. The arrows of light have mild tracking, allowing him to change their trajectory, although they won't necessarily hit their target. While casting, Hyperion often uses a chant, but it is not required in order to use this spell. He can also initiate this spell by pooling his light into his finger tips, and firing a multitude of light beams from them, focusing them that way instead of through a magic seal. * 'Bright Sword '(ブライトソード Buraito Sōdo):' Hyperion creates a sword of light, capable of easily slicing through whatever he desires to cut. The sword has the appearance of a large broadsword, but with no specific features due to its basic and more unfocused creation. This allows it to shatter more easily. Despite this, the sword still possesses a rather high amount of durability, likely due to Hyperion's own high magical power. It is capable of matching the likes of Adamantine in terms of raw strength. It can even cut through the materials when the slash is fast and hot enough. He can also create waves of light by slashing the sword through the air for ranged attacks, each one of these blades having the same level of power as the main weapon. * '''Light Grenade '(ライトグレネード Raito Gurenēdo):' '''Hyperion collects a large and condensed quantity of light in the palm of his hand before throwing it at his target. Upon making contact with anything, the bomb releases a large explosion that heavily damages anyone hit by it. Even if the explosion didn't manage to directly hit his opponent, significant damage can still be done from being hit by the fireball or shockwave. This spell is capable of destroying large stone structures and even burning through metal with ease. * '''Laser Light Show '(レーザーライトショー Rēzā Raito Shō): Hyperion expels several small blasts of light out of his body in all directions, making sure that only the exceptionally fast can avoid this spell. The bolts possess a fair amount of piercing power, but not on the same level as his other spells. Similarly to Heaven's Rain, this spell more so focuses on bombarding the target with light beams, but it is also effective on multiple opponents from all sides and are more similar in size to small beams or bullets as opposed to arrows. * Holy Chariot: Hyperion focuses light into his palm, creating a ball that floats just above his hand. He then throws it at his opponent, tracking them and attempting to strike them with a hefty amount of blunt damage. The ball increases in size as it targets his opponent, as well as gaining more and more momentum. This is possible by the spell absorbing ambient eternano in the air as it travels. While this increases size, the overall power of the spell does not increase that much by absorbing eternano, as the energy is more so converted into speed as opposed to strength. This is one of Hyperion's most difficult spells to avoid. * Solar Skin '(ソーラースキン ''Sōrā Sukin): A spell that Hyperion uses to increase his power. Hyperion is capable of absorbing light into his body, allowing him to increase his already immense magic power even further, making him move faster and hit harder. However, he can also only absorb light from celestial bodies, like stars and the refracted light from moons, so if he's locked in a room with no natural light, he can't use this spell. This spell is only truly effective under the light of the sun, with sunlight being the only natural lightning source powerful enough to substantially increase his power. He also cannot absorb light from these celestial bodies if something happens that blocks the light from entering his body. However, even when shielded from absorbing light, the light he had previously absorbed stays inside of his body, allowing him to continue fighting with that increased power until he runs out of energy. The light can be absorbed passively into his body, not requiring him to focus on the action, and constantly increasing his power as he fights. When he reaches a certain point in absorbing power, his skin, and his light itself, turns a glowing white, marking his ascension into a new level of power. When in this state, he refers to his light as "the holiest of all light". 'Spectrum Eyes '(スペクトルアイ Supekutoru Ai): Hyperion can change his vision to match any wavelength on the electromagnetic spectrum. This includes gamma ray, X-Ray, ultraviolet, infrared, micro-waves, radio waves, or, of course, the visible spectrum of light. He can't use multiple spectrums at once or else it would overwhelm his brain. This magic allows nothing to hide from his sight, or trick him when he's using certain spectrums. The usage of this magic can also allow for increased accuracy, allowing Hyperion to target, and accurately strike, opponents from hundreds of meters away with his light beams. Hyperion can almost instantaneously change the light he is able to see. The only ones immune to every form of vision this magic provides are those who can use Stealth. 'Maximum Defense Seal '(最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): As the name suggests, this is a defensive Magic. It involves Hyperion creating one or several seals around him that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. Hyperion's seals are very powerful, protecting him from spells that his usual speed can't save him from. Generally the size of an individual seal is based upon the amount of time Hyperion has had to prep and the amount of magic he used for his seal, however, a smaller seal can still be stronger than a larger one. Hyperion can summon seals in a multitude of ways, from a large seal to protect himself and allies, to a single or several smaller ones used to defend against several attacks at once. Depending on how he utilizes them, they can simply block attacks, or reflect them back towards his aggressor. The more powerful the attack, and the longer Hyperion has to sustain the seal, the more strain he puts on himself. The seals can appear in any multitude of forms, from magic circles floating around his body, rock spires that come out of the ground, to the basic appearance of magic seals. Hyperion's skill with the Maximum Defense Seal is so great that he is said to have the strongest defense of the Cardinals, on top of having the highest speed. * 'Three Pillar Gods '(三柱神 Sanchūshin): Three spires of stone erect from the ground after the activation of this spell, surrounding the area around the pillars in multiple seals of light. Not only is Hyperion capable of defending himself, but he can also use this spell on others, up to ten meters away. However, Hyperion cannot defend himself when using this spell to protect another individual, not unless they're right next to him. Hyperion can still move when casting this spell to protect another individual, but in that situation it's harder to cast the spell, as he's dividing his focus between the casting of the spell and his movement. * 'Titan's Shield '(タイタンシールド Taitan Shīrudo): Hyperion creates a large, golden, magical shield in front of him. The shield is stronger than Adamantine, allowing it to block most, if not all, projectiles. Hyperion can even use this spell to withstand something as powerful as a Jupiter Cannon shot without breaking. This spell functions by dispersing the kinetic energy of an attack across the entirety of the shield, essentially nullifying all damage. Due to the size of the seal, Hyperion generally uses it against larger scale attacks. It is Hyperion's strongest shield. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Hyperion is an experienced hand to hand combatant, being able to fight on par with various other members of the Othran military. He was trained in military hand-to-hand combat by Cronus, which he became rather adept in over time. His martial art generally revolves around increasing the strength of his attacks by imbibing them with light, and increasing his speed by turning into light. Due to his reliance on his Light Magic, he style revolves around evasion, and dealing a barrage of powerful and quick blows. For melee combat he generally relies on the higher power of kicks instead of punches, but can still effectively use all four limbs in combat. Expert Swordsmanship: Hyperion has excellent swordsmanship skills when utilizing his Bright Sword. He's capable of matching even masters of the craft with his own swordsmanship. He compensates for any lack of skill he might possess with his immense speed and power with Light Magic. Immense Speed: Hyperion is so fast that he gained the alias the "Fastest Mage of Othrys". This is greatly attributed to his usage of Light Magic, but he is also capable of moving fairly quickly without it. The intense speed he can move at also enhanced the power of his blows, allowing him to break through powerful defenses, even without great deals of his own personal strength. He also processes things at a much faster rate, allowing him to see things in slow-motion. Enhanced Strength: Hyperion generally relies on speed over power, however he is not physically weak. He can easily lift large stones, and overpower even other strength-based mages using sheer physical force. The speed of his movements is what generally increases the power of his blows, allowing him to strike opponents so hard that they completely destroy whatever object they make contact with, even small buildings. Hyperion has enough physical strength to even disorient powerful mages, if not outright knock them unconscious, without the aid of magic. Enhanced Durability: Hyperion has a fair degree of physical durability, being capable of withstanding multiple attacks from Jason's Darkness Magic, despite the incredible weight and density it is said to possess. Immense Magical Power: Hyperion has high reserves of magical power. His aura alone is incredible, and capable of shattering stone structures. His magical power flows faster than normal due to his Light Magic, allowing him to build up powerful attacks much faster than a mage of equivalent strength, and increasing the difficulty in sensing attacks made by Hyperion before it's too late. He is considered a match for Jason, who is considered one of the strongest Mages in Othrys and can pressure Cronus alongside his brother during sparring sessions. When exerting his magical aura, it's yellow, but turns white when at capacity when using his Solar Skin. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Hyperion was one of the original twelve Titans, being the Titan of Light. * Lucifer means "light bringing" or "morning star" in Latin. This means that Hyperion's name roughly translates to "Hyperion the Light Bringer". ** His name is also pronounced more similarly to Loo-Key-Fair, the original pronunciation, as opposed to Loo-Sif-Fer. His name should not be confused with the devil that appears in the bible. * Hyperion's appearance is based off of the younger version of Van Hoenheim, seen during his flashbacks to Xerxes. * Hyperion prefers to wear rags, as he feels more comfortable in said attire due to his days as a street rat. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Light Magic Users Category:Eye Magic Users Category:Othrys Category:Cardinals Category:Princes